


Forgive Me, Father

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catholic Character, Catholic Guilt, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Confessional, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Priest Kink, Priest Michael (Supernatural), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Roman Catholicism, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: AU where Michael is a priest and has a surprise visitor in his confessional. Both are human. Imagine Dean as Michael and Sam as Luke(Lucifer).





	Forgive Me, Father

**Author's Note:**

> I started out writing a script for a roleplay session, and this is what happened...

Father Michael Christopher huffed a sigh as he sat in the confines of the confessional. He heard the door of the adjacent booth open, and then close as someone settled themselves on the bench. Hopefully this would be the last confession of the day. He was already tired and sore from working in the rectory garden, and the stifling heat of the church was making him sleepy. The person in the booth cleared his throat, and Father Michael slid the window between the stalls open, leaving only the mesh grate between them. A rough male voice spoke, so softly that the priest had to strain to hear him.

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It’s been...a long time since my last confession.” The man hesitated.

“Confess your sins, and be forgiven, my child.” The priest encouraged. The man took a deep breath.

“Father, I know that the Church considers homosexuality a sin…” He began, then continued in a rush “I have lusted after a man, even though I am married.” The priest frowned.

“I see. Yes, it is a sin. This man, is he married as well?” He asked.

“Sort of. He is most definitely spoken for.” He paused.”I have known this man for most of my life. I have loved him since first I met him, and lusted after him from the time that I knew what that want was.” The voice changed, became deeper and richer, and somehow...familiar. The mans breath quickened.

“I have dreamed of taking him in my mouth, Father. Of his length on my tongue. Of swallowing him down and tasting his spend as he moans in ecstasy.”

The priest was suddenly, desperately overwarm. His cock had stirred in his slacks in response to the the mans words, the rough timber of his voice. As a priest, he was supposed to have put these feelings behind him long ago, when he took his vows, but somehow this man… No, he couldn't give in. Especially not to this...depravity. He prayed to God for the strength to resist the lure. Willed his body to not to react, but as the man continued...

“I have touched myself in the shower, and at night, dreaming that the hands were his. Dreaming of my hands roaming his skin, my teeth on his flesh. Of marking his skin with my hand, and with...items.” A low moan came from the unseen man.

The priest rubbed at the front of his slacks, trying to ease the growing pressure there, sending another desperate plea Heavenward.

“I have put my slicked fingers inside me as I touched myself, imagining that they were his fingers or his cock.”

Pleading for forgiveness for what he was about to do, in Gods house of all places, Father Michael unzipped his pants, and pulled his erect cock out and began stroking it slowly. Trying to control his breathing, lest the other man know what he was doing, he spoke.

“Go on, my son” 

“I have imagined burying myself in his warmth, and letting him bury himself in mine.” The priests strokes became quicker, his breathing harsh.

“I have imagined filling him with my seed, over and over. Claiming him as my own. Plugging it inside of his body, keeping him wet and ready for me.” Michael stifled a moan as the images the man invoked sent him over the edge, his come splattering the cubicle wall in white. His first orgasm in….ages. Remorse filled Michael as he struggled to catch his breath, and relised what he had done. He had just defiled the place that he held most sacred. The man chuckled. His voice changed again.

“You know what the worst part is, Father? This man that I lust after, that I just came in my pants thinking of, the one who consumes my thoughts, is a priest. And he’s my brother.” Suddenly Michael knew. It was Luke, his brother, who he hadn't seen in five years! When their father had died... Shame overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes. What had he just done, they done, climaxing to icestuous, homosexual fantasy in a church?

“Luke” he said, softly. “Why?”

“I had to tell you how I felt, brother. Father. Forgive me.” The door opposite opened, and rapid steps faded away. Quickly tucking himself in, Father Michael exited the confessional just as the outer door slammed shut. By the time he made it to that door, his brother had vanished once again into the streets of the city. The soiled priest sat heavily in the pew nearest the door, buried his face in his hands, and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non-ownership stuff here...


End file.
